Trois vies, un lien
by shini-max
Summary: Trois vies, une amitiée, un lien complet, des histoires d'amours completement dingue. Avec une comparaison de Twilight aussi qui traine. Resumé pourri, je pense que l'histoire est mieux.
1. Prologue : La reunion des Grande Famille

**Trois vies, un lien.**

Explication et bla bla tage :

Cette fic, pour ne pas changer, comportera trois personnages principaux, (c'est fou ce que je les aimes ces trois là), j'ai nommé Pansy Parkinson (ou Pan, Pans) Blaise Zabini (ou Blasou) et Drago Malefoy (ou Dray, Drake) [Brevet deposé sur les surnoms].

Nos petits Serpentard adorés ne sont plus à l'école, ils sont devenus grands (toujours aussi beau) et sont en plein travail (je vous vois venir avec votre crise à deux balles...). Voili voilou, je crois avoir tout dit... Pour la suite, ben... faut lire quoi...

Base de la fic ? Hum... Un cours de chimie, suivi d'un cours d'anglais. Voilà. C'est fou ce que c'est passionnant les cours... Oui, bien sur, je suis tres attentive en cours, bien sur bien sur... Ahem. Fic ?

Please, Reviewser, cela ne nuit pas à la santé (pas encore) et en plus je vous repond dans la partie suivante ! Quand même !

* * *

_Prologue : La soirées des grandes familles._

Cette fois-ci, c'etait au tour de la famille Parkinson de recevoir toutes les familles de sang pur invitées (1). Ces reunions etaient attendus par tous. Elles permettaient de montrer les derniers diplômes recus par les enfants, de parler des dernières reformes imposées par le ministere, et de parler, encore, de la guerre, à present terminée.

Helène Parkinson etait rayonnante ce soir là, et ses elfes de maison avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands. Mais à coté de sa fille, elle n'etait rien.

De l'avis de tout les invités, Pansy etait tout simplement belle. Ses cheveux coupés en un carré long etaient lissés, avec juste des meches bouclés aux pointes. Ses yeux etaient entourés d'une pointe de khol qui faisaient ressortir les iris marron. Le reste de son visage etait dessiné au fond de teint et ses levres etaient pêches. Elle portait une robe verte pâle assez courte, à manches longues et evasés.

"Ma chere Pansy tu es ravissante ! declara Narcissa Malefoy. Où as-tu acheter cette magnifique robe ?

-A votre avis ?

-Narcissa ! s'exclama la maitresse de maison. Tu n'as pas changé depuis le temps ! Comme ton fils a grandi ! Il est devenu bel homme dis moi..."

Legerement en retrait par rapport à sa mère, il est vrai que Drago etait magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds platine avait legerement poussé pendant ce mois de juillet, lui donnant un coté indomptable. Dans les yeux gris, une petite lueur de malice et sa peau semblait presque transparente. Un simple costume noir, une chemise blanche, acompagné d'une simple cravate rouge, il etait parfait.

"On se la joue hein ? murmura Pansy.

-Tu t'es regardé ?"

L'arrivée des Zabini mere-fils fit sensation, evidemment. Tous les croyait encore en Italie... Toutes les femmes se dirigerent vers cette "chere Lara", tous les hommes la regardaient du coin de l'oeil.

"Cela ne finira donc jamais ? ironisa Drago.

-Cela m'etonnerait, tres cher..."

Les deux adolescents detaillerent Blaise Zabini pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers eux. Grand, la peau noir, il etait l'opposé total de Drago. Des yeux intensements noirs, si profond qu'on pouvait difficilement lire à travers. Son sourire etait sincere et il respirait la franchise. Son visage etait coloré, du à son sejour en Italie. Vetu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un jean, il se dinstinguait parmi les autres presents.

"Mes salutation, Mister Malefoy. Miss Parkinson, mes hommages..."

Il se pencha doucement en lui baisant la main.

"On se casse ?

-On t'attendais."

Discretement, les trois adolescents grimperent une volée d'escalier et Pansy les fit entrer dans sa chambre. Blaise deboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise, Dragi denoua sa cravate et Pansy ebouriffa ses cheveux.

"Ca devient de pire en pire ! declara Blaise en s'installant dans un fauteil.

-Tu les entends ? ajouta Pansy en riant. "Ma chere Pansy", tu parles !

-Je deteste ces reunions idiotes... concul le blond. Je n'emmenerai jamais mes enfants dans ce genre d'endroits.

-Eh ! s'exclama Pansy. Et on se verra quand alors ?"

Plus de reponse. Poudlard terminé, il etait clair que les trois amis se verraient moins. De plus, ils partaient chacun dans une direction professionelle differente. Tout serait different à present. Si, pendant sept ans d'ecole, ils avaient tout partagés, leurs seraient separés à present.

FIN DU PROLOGUE

* * *

(1) Ce qui veut dire : pas de Weasley, ou autre sang purs non-Serpentard...

Voilà, j'espere que ce debut pourri vous plait... Si oui, reviews, si non, croix rouge !

Merci d'avoir suporté mes conneries, et n'oubliez pas d'apeller le SAV !

Bichous a touch.


	2. I Un nouveau photographe ?

**Trois vies, un lien.**

Explication et bla bla tage.

Cette fic, pour ne pas changer, comportera trois personnages principaux, (c'est fou ce que je les aimes ces trois là), j'ai nommé Pansy Parkinson (ou Pan, Pans) Blaise Zabini (ou Blasou) et Drago Malefoy (ou Dray, Drake) [Brevet deposé sur les surnoms].

Nos petits Serpentard adorés ne sont plus à l'école, ils sont devenus grands (toujours aussi beau) et sont en plein travail (je vous vois venir avec votre crise à deux balles...). Voili voilou, je crois avoir tout dit... Pour la suite, ben... faut lire quoi...

Base de la fic ? Hum... Un cours de chimie, suivi d'un cours d'anglais. Voilà. C'est fou ce que c'est passionnant les cours... Oui, bien sur, je suis tres attentive en cours, bien sur bien sur... Ahem. Fic ?

Please, Reviewser, cela ne nuit pas à la santé (pas encore) et en plus je vous repond dans la partie suivante ! Quand même !

PS : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à cette chere J.K. Rowling. S'ils etaient à moi, Harry aurait certainement fini à etudier à Dumstrang, Hermione serait devenu avocate et mariée à Victor Krum, et Ron serait milionaire.

* * *

**_PARTIE 1 : PANSY_**

_Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau photographe ? _

"Miss Pansy attendez !

-Bon sang Collin, arretes de m'appeller Miss !"

Je levai les yeux vers mon photographe préféré. Des yeux luisants de grande exitation. Que se passait-il dans sa petite tête ? J'attendais, pendant qu'il remettait en place une meche bouclée. Bien sur, ses cheveux si rebelles ne tiendrait pas en place plus de dix secondes.

"Je viens d'avoir les negatifs des photos du mariage des Bizarr's Sisters."

Niah ah ah ! Je le savais ! Je savais qu'on les aurait ces photos ! C'est magnifique ! Je me relevais de mon siege pour serrer Collin dans mes bras. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ces photos ! Je les avais enfin !

"Ya pas à dire, Collin, t'es le meilleur !

-C'est aussi grace à vous Miss...

-Collin, pour la derniere fois, j'ai un prenom magnifique !

-Pansy... Arretez, vous m'etouffer..."

Ouais ! Il avait enfin compris ! Enfin ! Cela faisait à present trois ans que l'on bossait ensemble et enfin il m'appelait par mon prenom ! Oui, cela faisait trois ans. Trois ans que mon journal existait. Trois ans que j'etais commandes de mon magazine, le mien, à moi seule ! Enfin, avec les photographes, les secretaires de redaction... Oui, oh bah ca va hein ! J'ai le droit de parler de mon journal comme je le veux !

Mon journal. Le mien. Mon bureau, mes employés. Ouh, tout cela ne me rajeunissait pas. J'avais deja 23 ans... Dans mon apparence, presque rien n'avait changé en 6 ans. J'avais grandi, j'avais etudié, j'avais deja reussi, mais j'étais toujours la même : j'aimais dire à tout le monde tout ce que je savais, sur tout et tout le monde. ET voilà où j'en etait aujourd'hui. Une jeune et jolie femme de 23 ans, directrice du magazine "Radar"... et j'etais celibataire.

"Bon ! C'est pas tout ca mon p'tit Collin, mais les scoops ne vont pas tomber tout seul ! Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

-Hum... Tu te rapelles de Malcom Baddock ? De Serpentard ?

-Vaguement. Il avait trois ans de moins que moi. Mais il etait bizarre... Il ne me disait même pas bonjour le matin, t'imagine !

-Parait qu'il vient d'etre nommé prefet magique d'Irlande"

Je bondis sur ma chaise et le fixai, etonné. Malcom ? Prefet ?

"T'as peché ca ou toi ?

-Héhé... Vous voyez, je suis le meilleur ! Mais on s'en fiche, on va pouvoir faire un super article sur ça ! Vous imaginez ? On va faire ressortir tout ce qu'il etait avant, qu'il etait à...

-Stop ! C'est hors de question !

-Mais Pansy, vous savez bien qu'on ferait un carton !

-On fait deja des cartons sans dire lequel etait à Griffondor, lequel etait à Serpentard. On etait d'acord Collin ! (je m'enervai). Pas de prejugés ! C'est pour cela que je t'ai engagé ! Tu es un photographe de talent, mais si on juge les gens sur les maison, non, ca va pas le faire. J'etais à Serpentard, pourtant tu m'aimes bien ! On a fait trois ans comme ca, on va pas changer maintenant !"

Comment mettre les points sur les I, en etant simpa. Ya que moi qui puisse le faire. De plus, Collin etait quelqu'un d'exceptionnel dans son genre. Je l'appreciais beaucoup, autant par son travail que par sa personnalité amusante et attachante.

"Allez Collin ! Au boulot ! Au fait ! Tu as trouvé un nouveau photographe ?

-Oui ! D'ailleurs, tu vas etre surprise...

-Tu lui as donné rendez vous ?

-Ici, demain.

-Et j'ai le droit de savoir qui c'est ?

-Charlie Weasley"

A SUIVRE

* * *

Voilà voilà voilà ou comment ecrire du n'importe quoi en boite...

Franchement si vous avez lu... z'etes fort, parce que meme moi je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ecrire ca. Franchement, je suis tres douée en conneries...

Et je crois que c'est pire apres. Oui, oui, oui, je vous rassure, c'est ma fic, a Bibi, et j'ai envie de vous la faire lire. Je suis bien partie.

BICHOUS A TOUCH et bon courage pour la suite

Reviews ?


End file.
